Harry Potter and the Demon
by Inikus
Summary: Kurama's stepfather has taken a job in Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Kurama, he is also the wirards' goto demon hunter. What happens when Kurama becomes too attatched to the wizarding community to step down when ordered to?
1. Wizard?

**Harry Potter and the Demon**

**Chapter The First**

Wizard?

There were many things that sparked Suuichi Minamino's suspicion, given that he had made many enemies in his lifetime as Yoko Kurama. Demons could appear at any time, threatening the lives of his family. Just being around them could put them in danger. So, when his beloved mother Shiori remarried Tezuya Hatanaka, Suuichi couldn't be happier. Well, it meant there was someone else around to keep an eye on Shiori while he was out demon killing for Koenma. He had also gained a brother, and Shiori had gained a son who was a normal human, which he thought she deserved after having to look after a demon posing as a son.

But, as Kurama was a very suspicious person, it did not slip past his notice when his step father Tezuya had a rather remarkable guest. It happened as he was completing a ten-page essay on the translated works of John Keats. His acute demon-enhanced senses detected a small disruption from the lounge. Actually, he would have been able to hear the disruption without his inhuman abilities, as it consisted of a thumping noise which sounded like a cat in a washing machine. A large crash followed this, followed by a string of curses, then finally what sounded like a cry of recognition.

Kurama was on his feet in an instant. He leapt gracefully down the stairs, his hand reaching subconsciously to his ruby locks, and landed in a defensive stance. Laughter coming from the lounge forced Kurama to still his attack, and instead to lean his ear against the door to hear what was going on inside.

"It's certainly been a while, Hatanaka. You lead a very muggle existence, I see. Sorry about your fireplace, it didn't occur to me that you would have it blocked in," Said a stranger's voice.

"No need to worry Moody! It has been a while- fifteen years? It was just about a year or two before Suichi was born. I don't know if you had heard this, but Myuki died since then," Tezuya replied. Suuichi frowned. If the stranger's arrival wasn't strange in itself though, the fact that his father and the stranger were speaking in English…he didn't even know his step-father spoke English. Suuichi knew English because he was a thousand-year-old kitsune, and one tends to pick things such as that up easily after a couple of centuries. There was also one word, 'muggle', which Suuichi could not translate.

"Yes, yes. Terribly sad news, everyone went through a lot at that time. It was unfortunate about the Death Eaters who carried on even after you-know-who's demise. Ministry's fault, as usual. She was a lovely lady indeed. My condolences. Do you and Suichi live alone now?"

"No, I remarried. Another lovely lady, muggle, actually, and her son lives with us. Also named Suuichi, as it happens." Tezuya replied. "So, can I offer you tea? Floo travel always makes my stomach very unsettled, and I have some stuff that would do just the trick." _Floo travel? _Kurama thought with bewilderment.

"Sorry, I'm here on urgent business. I don't know if you are still in contact with the wizarding world, but if you aren't, there are some things that you should know. I don't mean to load this on your shoulders, but…He's back," the one his step father had called Moody said. Moody's statement was followed by a gasp from Hatanaka.

"No…how can this be happening? He died nearly sixteen years ago!" Hatanaka cried, and there were sounds of rattling tea cups.

"Well, apparently not. The Death Eaters have once again started their reign of terror over the wizarding community, in Europe at least. I don't know how far it has spread yet, but let me tell you; he's back with a vengeance, and he's gathering together a veritable army of wizards and demons." Moody paused to let his information stick in, before carrying on, "He's determined, Tezuya. The Aurors are having a hard time keeping the situation under control, and the muggles in Britain have already started putting the blame on whoever they can find as the perpetrators of mass-muggle-murders. It's like sixteen years ago, only worse. Of course, the muggles will not start suspecting that wizards were behind the attack until all other options have run out, so we still have some time. Precious little, granted. But…we need all the help we can get to assist the fight against the Dark Lord."

Tezuya sighed. Kurama decided to get into a more comfortable position when he discovered that the discussion could go on longer than he had previously thought. He perched on a table in the hall. Although he was completely alone, he still had the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

"I'm guessing this is where I come in," Tezuya said wearily.

"I'm afraid so. If there was any other way to defeat He-who-must-not-be-named, we would rather keep it localised to Britain. Unfortunately, Voldemort seems to be planning to take this to a global scale. I've been to all the continents of the world searching for helpers- I notice they give me all the grunt work. To tell you the truth, many of the people I've contacted don't want to be a part of this mess. Understandable, of course. Most of them think that it won't affect them if they don't become involved with the revolt against you-know-who. I don't need to tell you how stupid that theory is. This needs to be stopped. I'm not one for begging, but we need your expertise," Moody said grimly.

"My expertise?" Tezuya inquired.

"Yes. I did mention that Voldemort is allying with demons. You're the best demon killer there is; if it weren't for you the last time, I would be dead, remember?"

"Well…I don't know. I gave up magic when Myuki died. There were too many painful memories. I hope you can understand, I don't want to put my son or Shiori and her son in any danger. Sorry, I really am," Tezuya said guiltily.

Moody was silent. "I see. I don't think you understand, Hatanaka. Voldemort's forces are gathering, and we really can't afford to wait until the problem has come knocking on our doors before we act. And if it comes to that, you _will _be forced to act, but by then it may be too late to even hope for a favourable outcome!" Moody said, his voice had risen. "By the way, do either of your sons understand English?"

"No, they don't. Why?" Tezuya replied.

"That's a relief, because one of them is listening outside the door as we speak," Moody answered. Kurama gasped. Moody had been able to detect him! To what extent, it was hard to know, but if Kurama showed even the slightest sign that he had understood Moody's words, his cover would be blown. He remained perfectly still and schooled his features into a passive expression.

"Oh. Well, it won't do any harm. What does he look like?"

"Long red hair, quite tall. Wearing what looks to be a pink suit," Moody clarified. Kurama had to stifle another gasp. Moody could actually visualise him! He had the strong impulse to barge in to the lounge and yell, 'It's magenta, damn it! It also happens to be my school uniform which I would not otherwise wear by choice, it clashes horribly with my hair!' luckily, he managed to suppress the urge.

"That would be my step son. He is a little older than my son. Actually, I'm quite surprised it is he who is eaves-dropping on our conversation, it's not at all like him. Moody, I'm grateful you warned me about this. I understand that you will need my assistance with demon-slaying. Give me until Monday for me to give you my answer, could you? I have the feeling that the rest of my family should be told about this. I'll have a definite answer by then," said Tezuya.

Moody shuffled about as if he was about to depart, but then he said,

"Oh yes, and Dumbledore would like to offer you the position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, gottagonowbye!" With that there was a loud _crack!_

"Wait! I…Oh. Oh, kami-sama. What the hell am I going to do?" Tezuya asked himself, still in English.

As it appeared the conversation was over, Kurama went back to his room, deep in thought. His logical mind worked to set the facts in a reasonable order.

'Okay first off, Tezuya is a wizard. Second of all, he appears to be a demon-slaying wizard. Thirdly, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort has gathered an army of other dark wizards and some demons and is about to take over Ningenkai. Fourthly, Tezuya is about to tell mother that demons are evil, thus reducing the chance of a favourable reaction when- no, if- my mother discovers my true identity. Fifthly, Tezuya has been offered a job teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Last of all, Koenma has not mentioned anything about this, so it can be assumed that he does not know. Okay…I need a rest." After thinking all of this over in his head, Kurama went to bed, rubbing his forhead in a futile attempt to stave of the headache he knew was coming.

'Let's hope a headache will be the worst of my problems-although I'm seriosly starting to doubt it'.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, because this is my first fanfic ever, so I am a little unsure at the mo.

Comments, guestions and ideas would be greatly appriciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I forgot to disclaim chapter one! I promise, I am under no delusions and am quite aware that Kurama, or any other YYH or HP character for that matter, does not belong to me! (give me a break, it's my first fanfic). I don't know whether that's a deletable offense, but I'll just have to trust the goodness of your hearts not to report me.

* * *

**Chapter The second**

Explanations

At Breakfast on Saturday, Kurama noticed that his step-father was acting strangely jumpy. Well, it wasn't that strange to Kurama who knew what Tezuya was thinking about.

"Are you alright, Tezuya?" Shiori asked sweetly, pouring her husband some tea. Tezuya choked on his cornflakes on hearing his name.

"What? Yes, yes- I'm fine." Here he paused and looked up at his trusting wife. "Actually…There's something that we all need to discuss…" He said. The boys and Shiori looked up.

"Go ahead, dear," Shiori prompted.

"Ah, well… I'm a wizard…" Tezuya stuttered.

Shiori dropped the teapot.

About an hour (and several revivals of Shiori and 'cool's from Suichi) later, Tezuya had explained the situation to his family.

"The bit that I'm really not sure about though, is the teaching position I've been offered. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be a very important subject to the students of Hogwarts in these times of Dark Magic, and I'm honoured to be offered the post. But, it would mean leaving Japan for England for most of the year. You can see the predicament that I'm faced with?" Tezuya asked his family. Shiori lay prone on the sofa, and had been for the last half-an-hour, but now she started to sit up slowly.

"Tezuya, if the horror this man can create is as bad as you say it is, then I cannot ask you not to help those who need you. The thought of Demons invading…it doesn't bear thinking about," Shiori said, her eyes growing wide with fear. Kurama felt his heart plummet, but his cool façade remained intact. "Why can they find nobody else to do this though?"

"They need somebody trustworthy. A boy named Harry Potter attends Hogwarts, and, according to a prediction, he is the only one who can defeat You-Know-Who. If You-Know-Who was to send demons to the school, the average wizards would not know how to defend against them. I have a feeling this is what Dumbledore fears will happen," Tezuya explained. "They know I will be trustworthy. When a person's wife is killed by the followers of an enemy, that person is hardly likely to betray everyone to that enemy."

Suichi gasped. "Okaasan?" He whispered.

"Yes. Myuki was murdered by some rogue neo-Voldemort Death-Eaters. They were still trying to carry out their master's work even when people said he was dead. I was a main player in destroying his previous demon army, so they got Myuki. I have a feeling You-Know-Who is planning something considerably bigger this time around though."

"Kaasan's Death must be avenged, Tousan!" Suichi cried, jumping up from his chair with rage in his young eyes.

"Suichi-kun, calm down. I am going so I can protect the future, not so I can vent my bitterness at what happened in the past," Tezuya reprimanded.

"So you are going," Shiori said quietly. When Tezuya was about to say something, she silenced him with a gesture. "I understand."

"Was Okaasan a witch?" Suichi asked.

"Yes, and a good one at that," Tezuya replied fondly.

"So…does that mean I could be magical too?" Asked his son.

"Well, I haven't really given magic any thought since Myuki's death. I suppose she would have wanted for you to learn how to deal with your magic instead of letting it go to waste…Unless I am mistaken, you are a wizard Suichi. Don't get too excited yet, it doesn't mean anything unless you have a wand and the proper training," Tezuya said. Suichi had leapt from his chair again, and was now jumping wildly around the room.

"Yes! Finally something I can do that you can't!" He yelled, pointing at his step-brother. Kurama gave a small smile at this. Even if Suichi became a wizard to his highest abilities, he doubted that his brother would ever be as skilful in combat as he himself was.

Tezuya frowned at his son's rude behaviour.

"Suichi, stop that at once. When I go to Hogwarts, I will take you with me to train you with other wizards of your age. Don't assume that it will all be fun and games when you go to a boarding school full of magic. There are three years' worth of magical incantations and such that you have no knowledge of. They learn very hard at that school, so I wouldn't doubt it if you are put into a year lower than your peers.

"Aw, no fair!" Suichi cried. When he had woken up, the wizarding world was unknown to the fourteen-year-old, but now he had found out that he had a stake in this mysterious underworld, his sense of right had extorted. Kurama bit back another smile.

Shiori turned to her son now.

"It'll be us alone together again." She sighed, then smiled. Kurama returned it, with a slight rise of spirits. His mother actually wanted to be with him more often! Her boundless love for the demon was a source of overwhelming security to Kurama.

"Shiori, I was going to ask you something about that. I know that your answer will probably be no, but I'm going to ask you anyway. There is a wizarding village about a mile away from Hogwarts called Hogsmead. Normally muggles…I mean, none-magic-people cannot see the village, but with a little dose of magic, that should not be a problem for you. I was wondering, if there happened to be a house for sale there, you would move in to it. Just so I can keep an eye out on you. The area in the Hogwart's vicinity is around the safest in the world, you know," Tezuya said, looking hopefully and slightly desperately at his wife.

Shiori smiled at her husband warmly before replying as he had expected.

"I'm sorry Tezuya. You know I could not leave Suuichi in Japan by himself. You must come regularly to visit though."

Kurama gulped. His mother was forsaking her happiness with her human family to be with her demon son. It would be just as dangerous here in Japan without the constant presence of witnesses as it would be near the school in England.

"No mother! I must protest. You will be very happy in England with Tezuya, and if you are worried about me being on my own, I will come with you," Kurama interjected before his step father could sigh in disappointment. It was in Kurama's mind already to go to Britain and fight the demon army (along with the rest of the Reikai Tantei) anyway, so living there to keep his mother happy would have it's advantages.

Shiori's eyes glistened.

"Would you, Suuichi-kun? Oh, that would be lovely. Are there any schools around there for none-magical people?" Shiori asked her husband, who shifted nervously.

"Ah, well…it's as far away as possible from the rest of the muggle world so that muggles don't wander in the magical realm by mistake. It's pretty hard to get a muggle in anyway, there are so many spells and enchantments." Seeing the saddened look on Shiori's face he added, "Don't worry, we'll arrange for a portkey to send Suuichi to a muggle school every day, how about that?"

"Arrange for a what?" Shiori asked, puzzled.

"Portkey. It's a form of wizard transport. Takes you in a second to a destination of your choice. Very useful if you haven't learnt to apparate, or if there isn't a fireplace connected to the Floo network nearby."

"Floo network?" Kurama muttered under his breath, remembering the word from yesterday.

"Yes, the Floo network connects certain fireplaces to one another. You sprinkle some floo powder into the flames, step into them, call out the name of your desired fireplace, and bingo! You're there," Tezuya said, who had obviously heard Kurama's mutterings. "Unfortunately, Moody didn't realise our fireplace was blocked in." 'was' being the operative word there.

"I was going to ask about the mess…" Shiori said, glancing over at the rubble.

"I'm just so happy that you're coming with me! I thought it would be a lonely task indeed, but with you living just down the road, we can go home every night, ne Suichi-kun?" Tezuya asked his son merrily.

Suichi's face fell.

"What! But I wanna _board_. That's all the fun!" He protested, missing Shiori's hurt look, and Kurama's rather intimidating one, having noticed the effect of Suichi's words on Shiori.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think anybody used to go home during term-time while I was there, so I don't know if they even allow it…" Tezuya admitted, while Suichi punched his fist in the air, earning another irritated look from Kurama.

* * *

Kurama was in his bedroom packing for the swift move to England. Term started in September for the English, and as it was August, there was very little time to settle Shiori and Kurama into the new house (which had conveniently come onto the market at just the right time), get Suichi's supplies, and generally let Tezuya get ready for his new classes. In the midst of folding his underwear (yes, he is one of those people) into a suitcase, he felt a familiar youki.

Without turning his head, Kurama smiled.

"Hiei! It has been a while, hasn't it?" He asked, knowing his lively attitude always confused the small hiyoukai.

"Hn," was the calculated response, as the said person leapt nimbly onto Kurama's windowsill. His black coloured clothes which were well suited for blanding in with the shadows of the Makai stood out against the bright and clean colours of the kitsune's bedroom.

"I'm glad you came now, because I have something important to reveal to all of you. I have arranged a meeting with Yusuke and Kuwabara at Genkai's temple in the evening. I have also told Yusuke to make sure that Botan is present. When I said important, I was very serious," Kurama told his diminutive friend.

"So important that you are fleeing?" Hiei inquired, glaring accusingly at Kurama. Kurama smiled sweetly at the mized expression on Hiei's fave. A mixture of confusion and suspicion. No worry, Hiei would never team up with someone who was less able to defend themself than he was.

"Actually yes. However I am moving towards the source rather than away from it. In fact, my entire family are leaving," Kurama said, finally snapping shut the suitcase containing the last lot of his clothes.

Hiei's face remained stoic, but Kurama noticed that the cogs were turning furiously in his head, trying to figure out why the over-protective kitsune would bring his family along with him to a place of danger. Kurama waited patiently for the question.

"Why are you taking the nigen?" He asked.

"I will explain everything to all of you at Genkai's. It is a long story, and I don't want to repeat it. Moreover, Hiei; I do not own my ningen family, and where they move to is not down to me, although you believe that I am stronger than them and they should therefore bow down to me. That they are moving towards the source of the disruption is purely a lucky coincidence," Kurama stated.

"Hn."

Hiei flitted off into the trees again without a backwards glance. Actually, now he thought about it, he wondered why he had wanted all of his precious family to move into a dangerous place. Perhaps he was sick of them thinking that the supernatural was just in fairytales._ Yes, it would be refreshing if they were more involved with the supernatural aspects of my life…it's becoming so hard to hide it,_ he thought dreamily. The fact that Tezuya was a demon slayer was a little worrying, but withsome tinkering, whatever his step-father used to kill the demons could be re-programmed not to fire off and hit Kurama. Abosolutely nothing to worry about. _Nothing_. What could possibly go wrong?

"Suuichi, have you finished packing?" Shiori shouted up the stairs.

"Yes Kaasan," Both Suuichis yelled in reply.

* * *

Thanks to all (4!) of my reviewers for bothering! This chapter was so hard to write, and I hope it wasn't too boring for you. 


	3. Drama at Genkai's place

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**

* * *

Chapter the third**

Drama at Genkai's place

It was hardly any effort for Kurama to walk up the many steps to Genkai's temple. After all, you had to be in good physical health if you wanted to protect your family from demons who wanted to take their revenge on you for deeds you had committed in your previous life.

As he entered the cool of the temple, Yukina came out to meet him.

"Kurama-san," she greeted. "The others are all in the kitchen," She motioned towards the kitchen from where sounds of a fight were issuing.

Kurama took off his shoes and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Why you shrimp! I'm gonna skin you!" came an enraged cry.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try, oaf," Came the deep reply. As Kurama entered, he could see Yuusuke crying with laughter at the same time as trying to hold back Kuwabara. Hiei was standing in a bored way in the centre of the kitchen drinking coffee. Botan was hiding under the kitchen table and Genkai stood watching the scene with indifference.

"Take that back! You're just jealous 'cos Yukina loves me, not you!" Kuwabara said with satisfaction. Hiei visibly tensed. Yukina looked on in confusion, from one boy to the other.

"Yeah, Hiei! You're just jealous!" Yuusuke sang. Kurama hid his laughter behind his hand.

"What?" Yukina asked innocently. "I love both of you."

Kuwabara's face did a dramatic fall. "B-but Yukina…the shrimp's a freak!"

Everyone turned to Hiei as he slid his sword from it's sheath with a shik. "Baka!" He hissed dangerously. Kuwabara faltered at the murderous gleam in the fire demon's eyes.

"Hiei, please could you save your threatening for another time. I have a more important announcement to make." Everyone looked up at Kurama from their various positions. "Thank you. I know this is short notice Botan, but I must take a break from the Tantei work. I am moving to England in a few days," Here, Kuwabara and Botan gasped.

Racing through the team's minds were countless questions, which all but Hiei and Genkai blurted out at once. Kurama flinched and put his hands over his sensitive ears to protect them from the onslaught. He had hoped this would stop after a few seconds when everybody discovered they were getting nowhere, but found he had overestimated their intelligence.

"Could everybody please be quiet…one question at a time…please…" No use. "SHUT UP!" That seemed to work. Everybody was stunned into silence to hear the fox shout. "Excuse my shouting. Botan, will you alert Koenma to my absence?" He asked.

Botan answered, "Of course," And then, finding attention turned on her, began her questioning again. "Sowhyexactlyareyoumoving, I mean, younevermentionedthatyou mightbemovingbeforenow, sowhythesudden-"

"Botan," Yuusuke interrupted, cleaning out his ears with his middle finger.

"Yes, Yuusuke?"

"Shut up." Botan huffed.

"Botan, I'm moving because Tezuya's job has changed. He will be working at a school in England, teaching defence against dark magic, of all things," Kurama replied. "Apparently, he's a wizard."

Yuusuke looked a mixture of amused and extremely worried. "Ah, Kurama? Don't you mean Magician? You do know that there are no such things as wizards, don't you?"

"Thank you for your concern Yuusuke. Actually, I do mean wizard. Botan, does Reikai know of the existence of a magical community in the Ningenkai?"

Botan put her finger to her chin and frowned, as if trying to remember. "Uh…yeah, actually. I mean, Koenma has to pretty much know everything about the ningen if he wants to sort their souls," she replied. "They view magic very differently in Europe compared to Asia, though. They use it to do their everyday chores for them as opposed to using them for combat like Yuusuke does, with raw spirit power."

Yuusuke jumped in excitement. "I'm a wizard? That is too cool!" Kuwabara looked confused, Hiei looked bored, and Genkai looked interested, for once.

"It seems you know quite a lot about them Botan," Kurama commented.

"Hey, if he's a wizard, does that mean I'm a wizard too?" Kuwabara asked in a whiney voice.

"No, I didn't say that Yuusuke was a wizard. He uses his raw spirit power, but to be a real wizard, you've got to have the right training. You have to convert the spirit power into magic signals using the right incantations and stuff," Botan said. "Not that I'm an expert on wizards, or anything." She giggled guiltily. Yuusuke stopped dancing. "Actually, I'm not even supposed to tell you about the existence of the wizarding world at all. It's a huge secret, so no telling," she pleaded.

"Oh, but I wanna be a wizard," Yuusuke whined, and sat grumpily at the table.

"Koemna doesn't want us to know about wizards? How are we supposed to protect the Ningenkai if we don't know about important things like the fact that there are wizards?" Yuusuke grumbled. "For that matter, why do we have to protect the Ningenkai from the Makai if there're wizards to do that?"

"What do you say, Genkai?" asked Kurama

Genkai stirred from the corner of the kitchen, as if she had been waiting for someone to invite her into the conversation. "Of course I know about the wizarding community," she said harshly. "I used to be a part of the wizarding community. I dropped all contact with the other witches and wizards sixteen years ago when He-who-must-not-be-named started gathering followers from all over the world. You didn't know who you could trust, so I went back to the ways I used to know, and used my spirit energy directly instead of bothering with fiddly magic." Everyone gaped at Genkai. "What?"

"Why did you give up magic?" Yuusuke asked hoarsely.

"I just told you, dimwit! It wasn't a style of spirit energy manipulation that I was comfortable with. You have too much power over people. You can control them and use them; I didn't like it. To tell you the truth, it made me uncomfortable to be around people who could be under the mind control of the enemy." Kuwabara cast Hiei a nervous look.

"So, I'm guessing this 'He-who-must-not-be-named' guy is 'the enemy'?" Yuusuke asked. Genkai nodded.

Kurama was surprised how many people he knew had been affected by the dark wizard. "Voldemort," He whispered. Genkai turned sharply to him, and Botan gasped.

"That's right. Everyone in the wizarding community knows and fears his name. Even now he is dead," Genkai said, glaring at a spot of coffee on the ground.

"Dead? Voldemort isn't dead. He's back," Kurama said. Genkai gaped and Botan looked as if she was going to faint. "He's gathering a demon army, that's why they need my step-father."

"You-know-who did that last time. I can't believe he's back. This is bad news, very bad," Genkai said, rubbing her temples.

"Wait a minute, demon army? Why hasn't pacifier breath said anything about this to us?" Yuusuke demanded. "I can't believe that little shrimp wasn't even gonna tell us about wizards. They're gonna need help defeating an army of demons, and we all know we're the best in the business, but that brat wasn't even gonna mention it 'cause he wants to keep it all hush-hush about the wizarding world? The whole of the Ningenkai could be at risk!" He blustered on and on, his hands clenched tightly into fists which he banged onto the tabletop every so often.

"I agree Yuusuke. I believe he was cutting off his nose to spite his face, so the expression goes," Yuusuke looked at him blankly. "Anyway, we know now. I don't know the details of the demon army yet, but as soon as I get into England, I will be doing some…research," Kurama said.

Botan and Yuusuke exchanged a knowing look. "Uh, Kurama, does this research involve breaking and entering?" Asked Yuusuke. Kurama shrugged.

"Maybe."

"'Kay. Just checking. So, if you find anything, you'll tell us all right away so we can come and kick some demon arse?" Yuusuke said hopefully. Kurama smiled indulgently.

"Kurama," Genkai called his attention. "Breaking into a place of magic is not as simple as just breaking into a house guarded with demons and traps. Be careful." Kurama nodded. "What is the name of this school your step father will be working at?"

"Hogwarts, I believe. Suichi-chan will be going there too, as a student," He answered.

"That name rings a bell. I think it is one of the more famous European schools of magic. Your brother has wizard qualities, then?" Genkai asked.

"I could tell you for sure if I knew what these qualities were. I've never known how to distinguish a wizard from the normal ningen before," Kurama answered. "His mother was killed by rogue Death Eaters in England. I believe they are Lord Voldemort's followers?"

"Wow!" shouted Yuusuke. "So can these wizard guys actually defend themselves against the demons?"

"I find that magic is really only effective on creatures native to the Ningenkai. It takes a very powerful spell to take down a demon using magic, but it can be done on C or low D-class and below," Genkai said, rubbing her chin in an agitated way. "Demons have natural barriers that deflect magical signals, or spells."

"Phew, that's okay then, innit? I mean, only weaker demons can get through the Kekkai barrier. It should be pretty easy to defeat them then," Yuusuke reasoned.

Genkai sighed. "No, dimwit. Magical artefacts have been created which allow the user to create a portal between the worlds. We'll be dealing with as many demons as Lord Voldemort chooses to allow through. Don't worry though. They probably won't be above high B-class. I don't think You-know-who would want any demon more powerful than himself to come through," she said. "I'm going to look for a book on Hogwarts."

As Genkai walked out of the kitchen, everyone turned back to Kurama.

"This sucks, man. I can't believe you're moving!" Kuwabara started. Botan nodded.

"People will be more suspicious there, Kurama. Please keep your true identity secret, people are really afraid of demons from what happened sixteen years ago. They won't have heard of demons who are on their side. They'll want to kill you," said Botan.

"Bunch of wizards who can't even take on a B-class? They'll be no match for Kurama!"

"Yuusuke, I'm worried about what Kurama might do to them when he's defending himself!" Botan snapped.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said that your father was being called because of a demon army?" Yuusuke asked Kurama.

Kurama sighed. "He's a demon hunter." They all gasped. "I know, it doesn't sound good does it? He hasn't realised I'm a demon yet, so I'm hoping he never will," Kurama said.

Genkai walked back into the room with her nose in a book.

"Ah, yes. It's all coming back to me now. This place is apparently the safest wizard establishment in England, guarded with layers of spells and enchantments, some specially designed to stop demons from entering the grounds," she said, lifting the book so that the cover was seen. In kana it read; _Hogwarts, A History_. She put the book down. "These spells are lifted from the entrance gate whenever the students are going in or out." She turned to Kurama. "This better be an inside job, Kurama."

Kurama sighed. "So you're saying that it will be impossible for me to enter the Hogwarts grounds without being a student or member of staff?" He asked.

"Yes. That's exactly the case."

"Hey, he's not called the King of Thieves for no reason! Our fox can do this!" Yuusuke said. Botan covered her ears.

"Yuusuke, I dropped that title," Kurama said. He didn't like to be reminded of his not-so-innocent past.

"Right, right."

"So how does the fox pass as a student?" Hiei asked. Botan yelped, she had forgotten he was standing behind her.

"It's quite simple. In order to stay in constant contact with the defence, who he is trying to work with, he must _become _a student," said Genkai.

"Wait a sec, how's Kurama gonna do all the wizard stuff if he's a demon?" Yuusuke asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Demon? If anything, this should improve his chances of becoming a good wizard. You should know by now that in most cases, demons have a more powerful ki. It is different, certainly, but not enough to affect the outcome of a spell," said Genkai. "Any being with at least E-class youki or reiki can perform magic."

"So Kurama gets to go and be a wizard? That is so unfair!" Yuusuke whined.

Genkai snarled. "Shut up dimwit, or you can come back to me after school every day for extra training," She hissed. Yuusuke shut up at once.

Kurama looked around his gang for the last time in a long time. "Well, goodbye. I suppose I won't be seeing you now for another few months. Oh, and you can expect an owl from me as soon as I get to England," he said. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at him as if he had gone mad, but seemed to accept it.

"We'll miss you Kurama!" Botan squealed, then burst into noisy tears. "it's the end of an era!" she sobbed. Yuusuke patted her awkwardly on her back.

"Chill, Botan, it's not like he's leaving the Tantei," Yuusuke said. Botan stopped very suddenly.

"Okay! Bye then, I'll just go tell Koenma-sama about the developments!" She said, and disappeared off on her oar. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Annny-way," Yuusuke said, clearing his throat. "I guess we'll see you, fox boy. Damn, I wish I went to that school!"

Genkai's eyebrows shot up. "What's this? Yuusuke wishing he could go to school? Never thought I'd live to see the day, dimwit," she said, almost fondly. Yuusuke scowled.

"Ah, well I'll be off now." Kurama turned to walk out of the temple. He said goodbye to Yukina in the entrance hall and ran home before his mother could worry about his whereabouts.

* * *

A/N: snore, I know, but I promise the future chapters will be more interesting, with less talking. Stuff just needed explaining. I have reached an epiphany. I actually know where this story is going! Neat, eh?

I would like to know what k/k you are referring to, jou-chan. If you mean Kurama/keiko, this is not going to happen (If you some k/k action read Ski Trip!) in this story. There is no romance, unless someone makes a good enough arguement. With the exception of Kurama/Hiei, which I can't write even if I wanted to (Which I don't).

R&R!


End file.
